


Рука в моей руке мертва

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hate to Love, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Procedures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест по заявке «Даврос/Джек Харкнесс, повторяющиеся убийства». Переведено на ЗФБ-17 для Хуниверса, бета - Ярк.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278337) by Dame_Syrup. 



Даврос ненавидел смерть: ненавидел как врага, наносившего ему удар снова, и снова, и снова, врага, который причинял ему боль, наносил ему раны, но так никогда и не смог прикончить. Он ненавидел смерть, как ненавидел все чужое знание, всю чужую власть — как ненавидел каждый дюйм пространства и времени, который не находился под его владычеством целиком и полностью.

Так что, когда ему достался объект исследований, который был очевидно устойчив к смерти, его опыты определенно приобрели напрягающе личный оттенок.

Не то чтобы объект (человек по имени Джек Харкнесс) не мог умереть: если ему перерезать горло, он умрет. Но затем восстанет из мертвых. Его раны заживут, кровь ниоткуда возникнет в жилах, и никаких следов того, откуда она появилась, найти не удастся. Раздробленная кость срастется быстрее, чем сожмутся пальцы на руке, срезанная мышца втечет обратно под заново выросшую кожу, и если бы у Давроса остались обе руки и хоть какие-то волосы, он бы, безусловно, рвал их на себе.

Как?! Как этот человек мог умирать, и умирать, и умирать, и все же снова оставаться в живых? Это было нелепо: его убивали, отрезав от всех возможных источников энергии, и он все равно регенерировал. Его тело перегружали энергией, сжигали, варили, облучали, и он все равно возвращался. Возвращался целым и невредимым — ни царапинки.

Невредимым. Даврос таким не был и не мог быть. Даврос веками не смотрел в зеркало: он знал, что там увидит. Половинка человека, обгоревшая и от огня, и от времени. Лицо, словно сжатый и парализованный кулак, и только сверкающий голубым зрительный имплант давал ему возможность видеть. Ног нет, лишь одна рука (оканчивающаяся теперь металлической робокистью); то же инвалидное кресло, которое дает ему возможность двигаться и жить, впоследствии станет основой для проекта «Далек». Оно и выглядит похоже: конусообразная основа, утыканная полусферами.

Этот человек, этот Харкнесс, почти что мог быть каледом. Темные волосы, бледная кожа, плюс к этому — готовый ответ на любой удар, и рану, и пытки. Черты его лица были... симметричными. Даже красивыми.

Даврос обнаружил, что располагает кресло ближе к блоку, в котором Джека убивали снова и снова. Он хотел завладеть этим человеком, завладеть его способностью регенерировать. С нею он смог бы создать далеков, которые восстановятся после любого повреждения. Если бы он мог обнаружить источник энергии, которая продолжала исцелять этого человека, сумел бы ее контролировать, то смог бы создать далеков, способных дислоцироваться в космосе на тысячелетия или веками скрываться в коре планет, ожидая момента, чтобы нанести удар.

Сегодняшняя смерть была простой: гнездо с отравленными иглами, которые загонялись глубоко в грудь Джека, одним махом парализуя сердце и легкие. Даврос смотрел внимательно, смотрел, как человек вздрагивает, а потом, когда яд начинает действовать, обмякает. Окончательно расстроенный, он протянул единственную металлическую руку и сжал охваченное наручником запястье, прижал оснащенные сенсорами кончики пальцев к коже, чтобы нащупать пульс, чтобы ощутить, когда тот остановится... и снова начнет биться — когда яд каким-то образом нейтрализуется.

Рука в пальцах Давроса шевельнулась, поворачиваясь и сжимаясь. Теплые пальцы на холодном металле, словно это было самым обычным рукопожатием.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джек, слегка задыхаясь, пока его легкие заново наполнялись воздухом.

— Спасибо. Спасибо? — Механически усиленный голос Давроса проскрежетал хрипло, без выражения, но последнее слово выдало его растерянность.

— Возвращаться всегда легче... когда кто-то держит тебя за руку. — Джек повернул голову настолько, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, и краем глаза разглядел безволосую голову и морщинистое лицо Давроса. — Ты не согласен? — добавил он, устало улыбаясь.

Долгий момент Даврос молчал, потом обратился к далекам, которые обеспечивали работу терминационного оборудования.

— Готовьте серию МРИМ. Я буду наблюдать.

И, пока агрессивные кислоты капали из опустившихся пипеток на бледную, нетронутую кожу Джека, пока на ней вспухали волдыри, которые исчезали и снова появлялись после новых капель, Даврос держал Джека за руку, чувствуя, как от боли судорожно сжимаются пальцы, и думал.

Он думал о нападении, которое сделало его таким, как сейчас. О лаборатории, в которую попали вражеские атомные снаряды. О восстановлении в медблоке, о безнадежном увечье: кто-нибудь касался его? Держал за руку? Нет. Вместо этого ему оставили инжектор с ядом и предложили покончить с жизнью. Он отказался.

Он был — не мертвым, но безжизненным, — и восстановился. Запертый в пыльных убежищах под поверхностью Скаро, захваченный в ловушку криозаморозки, дрейфующий в космосе — он продолжал жить. Но никогда, никогда никто его не касался. Ни для успокоения, ни для поддержки: когда его трогали, то лишь по медицинской необходимости или чтобы заставить его, принудить сделать что-то, чего он не хотел.

Никто не касался его, чтобы дать и получить обычное утешение — до сих пор.

***

Наступит день, когда Джек будет исключен из расписания экспериментов.

Наступит день, когда пальцы Джека найдут единственный неизраненный фрагмент на коже Давроса и коснутся его легко, так, чтобы тот вздрогнул от наслаждения.

Наступит день, когда двое бессмертных (один испещренный чудовищными шрамами снаружи, другой — изнутри) догадаются о своем сходстве, о шутке, которую над ними сыграла вселенная, и будут делить все возможное удовольствие назло этой вселенной.

Наступит день, когда Даврос откроет дверь, и Джек выйдет, свободный.

Но сегодня Джек только умрет. Снова. И снова. И снова.


End file.
